


Les Fantasmes d'Odd et d'Ulrich

by AYaoiGhost



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: BDSM, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYaoiGhost/pseuds/AYaoiGhost
Summary: Chaque Samedi soir, Ulrich et Odd s'enferment volontairement dans la piscine municipale de la ville. Une fois tout le monde sorti, ils se livrent à certaines...activités.../HISTOIRE TRÈS ÉROTIQUE/





	Les Fantasmes d'Odd et d'Ulrich

Une voix résonna dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

-5 minutes avant la fermeture, veuillez quitter le bassin.

Ulrich termina sa dernière longueur; avant de remonter sur le bord de la piscine. Il partit rejoindre son meilleur ami, adossé contre les carreaux du mur. Tous les deux étaient les derniers présents dans la piscine.

-On va se doucher? Proposa Odd, son meilleur ami et son camarade de chambre.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

-Allons-y.

Mais, contrairement à leurs dires, ils ne passèrent pas par les douches. À la place, ils se rendirent aux vestiaires; puis, après avoir vérifié d'un regard les environs, ils ouvrirent une porte adjacente.

Celle-ci donnait su un placard à balais, assez grand pour que deux personnes puissent ne pas être trop serrées.

Fier de lui, le blond fit tournoyer le trousseau de clés volé au comptoir, en toute discrétion. Sa discrétion sur Lyoko et son sérieux étaient à revoir; mais sa ruse et son agilité, doublées d'un talent pour ne pas se faire attraper, le rendaient bien assez fort.

-Comme toujours, tu m'épates...Lui chuchota le brun.

-Le grand Odd sera toujours là pour te servir! Éxagéra-t-il d'une fausse voix.

-Je l'espère bien...

Ce timbre de voix donnait des frissons au guerrier lyoko apte de flèches lasers. Le samouraï le remarqua, et d'une main baladeuse, effleura ses fesses. Puis, il reprirent leur plan; et par la même occasion, leur sérieux.

Ils s'enfermèrent à clés dans la minuscule pièce, en attendant le signal.

À travers la serrure, Ulrich aperçu une femme de ménage nettoyer le carellage. Elle ignora totalement le placard à balais; ce n'était pas un hasard : ce derniers avait été fermé pour inondation; depuis, la piscine ne l'utilisait plus. Cette révélation avait frappé Odd, et depuis lors, lui et son meilleur ami venaient, chaque Vendredi, s'enfermer dedans.

Le personnel d'entretien finalement parti, le blond observa l'heure sur sa montre.

-20 heures 24...

Habitués, ils sortirent tous les deux à 30. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils soient dérangés.

D'un hochement de tête commun, ils se mirent d'accord. Les deux adolescents étaient si familiarisés avec cette sortie nocturne, qu'ils savaient parfaitement quoi faire.

Ulrich se rendit dans la salle de commandes, grâce au trousseau de clés, lui aussi non utilisé depuis un certain temps. Il activa un bouton vert; quelques courtes secondes après, toute la zone des vestiaires et des douches s'était allumée. Mais le reste, à savoir l'acceuil, la piscine où les autres pièces restèrent plongées dans le noir.

Quant à lui, sachant son rôle, Odd, équipé de son sac à dos, occupa les douches. Ces dernières étaient communes, bien sûr, dans un assez grand recoin. Des barres de fer peemettaient, pour les personnes âgées, de s'y accrocher.

-Alors...Préparation...

Il sortir une étrange laisse du sac; ainsi qu'un objet noir de forme...spéciale; et des oreilles de chien. Il rajouta des chaînes, liées à des menottes.

Puis, il se déshabilla; chose rapide, puisqu'il n'était vêtu que de son maillot de bain. Ce dernier lui moulait magnifiquement ses fesses rondes, attirant les regards de nombreux pervers. Ces dernières apparurent entièrement, avec son sexe de taille moyenne. 

-Ah...

Il venait d'enfoncer l'objet de forme étrange dans son intimité, qui se terminait par une queue de chien; donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il possédait lui-même l'atribut canin. Continuant sa préparation, il dompta sa chevelure, pour y accrocher les oreilles touffues. Puis, il accrocha la laisse en cuir à son cou, la laissant pendre en avant. Finalement, il se menotta avec difficulté; laissant la charge de l'attacher à son "maître"

À quatre pattes sur le carellage des douches, Odd attendait désormais la venue d'Ulrich.

-Je vois que ma petite chienne est préparée...

Il caressa la tête du blond. Celui-ci lui offrit un regard de gratitude. 

Lentement, le brun passa derrière lui, se saisit brusquement des chaînes, qu'il attacha aux barres de métal des douches. Désormais tout à lui, il l'observa dans son rôle de chien.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'exciter...Son éréction palpitait contre le tissu légèrement humide de son maillot.

-Par quoi vais-je commencer...

Il posait toujours cette question; bien que sachant pertinemment la réponse.

-Pour bien s'occuper d'une chienne, il faut tout d'abord la nourrir!

D'un geste brusque et soudain, il tira la laisse vers lui. Odd pressa de se mettre à ses pieds, attendant ses ordres.

Sa vue fut cachée par un vêtement sur son visage; en le retirant, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Ulrich. Son regard passa de ses pieds alléchants, de ses cuisses musclées, puis se posa sur son entrejambe.

Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il voyait son sexe, il était toujours aussi éxcité et admiratif; son propre membre en témoignait largement!

-À genoux.

Sa voix froide le faisait parfaitement rentrer dans son personnage de maître. Les jeux de rôles étaient leur occupation favorite, sexuelles, pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Le guerrier lyoko chat-ici un chien-obéit. Il laissa Ulrich le maintenir à l'aide de sa laisse; avant de sentir une pression sur ses fines lèvres.

-Suce.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Ouvrant grand la bouche, il accueilla l'objet de ses désirs. Le samouraï soupira d'aise à la sensation de chaleur sur son membre durci, et passa sa main dans les doux cheveux de son amant.

Reprenant son rôle au sérieux, il poussa un peu plus sa bite en lui. Odd passait sa langue sur chaque recoin possible, n'en oubliant aucun. Ses lèvres se resseraient pour faire pression sur l'organe; alors que sa main droite caressait ses bourses.

-Hmm...Plus loin!

Entre deux gémissements, son maître lui dicta d'augmenter la cadence, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Sa gorge se retrouva occupée par l'épais sexe. De la salive coulait autour de sa bouche.

-Ah...Oui, comme ça...Hnn!

Ulrich commença à donner de puissants coups de butoirs. Les claquements de son membre contre la gorge du soumis résonnèrent dans la pièce; alors que celui-ci perdait le contrôle face au plaisir d'être utilisé.

Le brun termina par diriger la divine fellation du blond, en lui tenant les cheveux d'une main, et sa machoire de l'autre.

-J-je vais...Je vais...

Le plaisir de chacun s'accumula à la limite de jouir. Lorsque le soumis osa caresser l'urètre de son maître, son point sensible, il sentit l'orgasme arriver.

Par réflexe, l'adolescent ressortit son sexe, en convulsion, devant le visage souriant de son partenaire. Un, puis deux, trois et encore plus de jets saccadés atterirent sur l'expression heureuse d'Odd. Le sperme de son maître était la preuve de son obéissance; son visage en était recouvert, rendant l'image si excitante, qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps au dominant pour redevenir dur.

Comme à chaque fois, pour immortaliser et comparer cette performance, il photographia rapidement le visage du blond, encore couvert de l'épaisse texture blanche.

-Parfait...

Son regard soulagé se fit pervers, et avec envie, il passa à sa partie favorite.

-Oh, Odd...Tu as besoin d'une douche, pas vrai? S'exclama-t-il d'une fausse voix.

Il se rapprocha de ce dernier, collé au mur, les chaînes toujours accrochées au barres de métal. Puis, il les resseras, empêchant son amant de se déplacer.

-Tu n'es plus si sale que ça...

Effectivement, affamé de ce nectar crémeux, le blond s'en était délécté.

-Et bien, une douche ne fait pas de mal!

Il mima allumer un pommeau de douche, mais rien ne se passa; chose normale, puisque l'eau était coupée dans la nuit. D'une voix désolée, cachant en réalité un côté pervers assumé, il s'excusa.

-Mais...Il y a une autre solution!

Tout ceci faisait parti de son plan, bien sûr. Odd, toujours nu, avec une éréction souffrante, attendit le passage préféré de son meilleur ami-sa couverture aux yeux des autres, bien sûr.

Ulrich s'empara de son sexe tendu, et le pointa sur le jeune adolescent à la mèche violette. Ce dernier sachant quoi faire, ouvrit grand la bouche, exposa son corps dénudé, et ferma les yeux.

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'un long jet chaud jaune se déverse sur lui, provenant de l'organe de son petit-ami.

Ses cheveux retombèrent au contact du liquide. Celui-ci coulait sur son visage, passant un bon bout de temps dans sa bouche; Odd s'en abreuva alors généreusement.

Puis, l'urine se déversa sur son torse svelt, et sur sa propre éréction. Ne se retenant pas, le blond commença à lui aussi se vider; mais, tel le chien qu'il jouait, il leva la patte, et imita les canins jusqu'au bout, en pissant de la même façon.

Le jet d'Ulrich repassa sur son visage, notamment ses yeux. Il migra ensuite sur ses jambes, et surtout sur son intimité, qu'il s'amusait à viser.

Sentant la fin arriver, il s'approcha du soumis, lui tira les cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête, et enfonça sans prévenir son sexe dans sa bouche, luisant d'urine.

Tout en avalant la coulée désormais plus lente, la chienne le caressa de sa langue, ne voulant surtout pas manquer une seule goutte.

-Continue...Soupira le brun, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus une seule goutte de disponible, Odd se rua sur le sol; avant de lécher sa propre urine et celle d'Ulrich, retombée sur le carrelage.

-Bon chien...

Le blond donnait de grands coups de langues dessus. Le sol se retrouva quasiment propre; personne ne suspecterait qu'une partie SM s'était déroulée juste ici.

-Il est temps de te savonner!

Heureux de voir sa partie favorite arriver, Odd mouva ses fesses rondes, en faisant bouger son plug anal, en forme de queue de chien. 

-Mais c'est qu'il est éxcité!

Ulrich se munit d'un gel douche, qu'il appliqua généreusement sur ses mains. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur le corps de son partenaire, stimulant ses points sensibles.

Pour commencer, il caressa sensuellement son cou et sa nuque; où il laissa également quelques baisers. 

Puis, le brun commença à malmener les tétons du blond; le faisant gémir d'une voix peu virile, sous ses intenses caresses. Ulrich les prit même, à tour de rôle, dans sa bouche.

Le torse d'Odd n'échappa pas à cette délicieuse punition. Tout en formant des cercles dessus, le dominant tracait d'un doigt les fins abdominaux de son voisin de lit.

-Hmm...Ulrich...

Ce dernier, voulant aller encore plus loin dans cette suplication, le fixa avec un regard sévère. Puis, sans prévenir, rentra un doigt enduit de gel douche dans son intimité; après avoir bien sûr ôter l'accessoire déjà présent.

-Ah!

Odd lâcha un gémissement aigu, en sentant ce même doit se déplacer dans son entrée sérée.

En en entrant un deuxième, le brun murmura à son oreille; sous ses haletements incessants.

-Appelle-moi exclusivement maître. Compris?

-Hh...O-oui, maître!

-Bien.

Il ne retira néanmoins pas ses doigts de son anus. Mais, au grand plaisir du blond, commença enfin à caresser son entrejambe. 

Ulrich déplacait sa main dessus, en titillant son gland à l'aide de son pouce, d'un rythme lent et sensuel; provoquant des onomatopées érotiques du soumis.

-Oui...Maître!

Accélérant ses vas et viens, le samouraï bougea rapidement ses doigts fins en lui, dans un mouvement coordonné. 

-Ahh! Hnn! Oh...!

Sentant la jouissance arriver, il se stoppa.

-Pitié, maître...Je vous en supplie...

Son souffle irrégulier et son corps brûlant prouvait que sa limite était arrivée. Alors, pour le récompenser de son obéissance, le dominant donna un furtif coup de langue sur son membre gonflé.

Ce bref coup de langue provoqua la jouissance d'Odd, dans un râle aigu, semblable à une mélodie. Mais son visage se divisa entre rire et fausse peur, en découvrant celui de son maître, couvert de sa semence.

-Maître! Laissez-moi vous aider!

À la grande surprise du brun, le guerrier lyoko chat entama une démarche jamais prise auparavant. Il approcha son visage de celui de son amant, et se mit à lécher le sperme éparpillé dessus.

En se laissant faire, sous les délicieux coups de langues, il se remémora la journée du premier Avril. Habituellement, c'était Odd qui lui faisait de belles farces. Mais cette année, il avait réussi ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. La veille, Ulrich avait rempli une bouteille de 75 centilitres de sperme.

Le matin suivant, il avait remplacé sa bouteille de lait habituelle, par celle-ci. Odd n'y avait vu que du feu; et avait même apprécié la boisson, plus que d'habitude. Ulrich et William-qui avait décidé d'aider le brun-, avaient même eut le droit à une fellation de la part d'Odd. Mais dès que le plus âgé avait été xanifié, ils s'étaient restreints à seulement eux deux.

Son visage propre, il utilisa le premier pommeau de douche à disposition, pour nettoyer son partenaire-après l'avoir évidemment pris en photo. L'eau chaude se déversa sur le corps éxcité du blond, emportant avec elle les quelques gouttes d'urine encore présentes.

-Voilà...Soupira Odd. Tu peux me dét-...

Il n'eut aucunement le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il sentit ses jambes se soulever du sol. Ces dernières se retrouvèrent autour des hanches du dominant, qui, au vu de son regard pervers, voulait récompenser son amant de son nettoyage improvisé.

-U-Ul-...Je v-veux dire maître...Q-que faîtes-vous?

Sans obtenir de réponse, son corps se fit encadrer des deux puissants bras du brun, autour de lui. Plaqué contre le mur, les jambes enroulées autour de la taille de son amant; dévoilant ainsi son intimité, et uniquement retenu par le poids d'Ulrich, il se préparait à la suite.

Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà pratiqué la pénétration. La fois la plus toride avait été dans la cabane à outil du collège; le lendemain, le pauvre adolescent à la mèche violette marchait anormalement. 

Le sexe de son petit-ami frôlait son entrée, déjà stimulée par les doigts de fée de ce dernier. Son membre dur se colla devant, et d'un regard, il demanda la permission. Odd le rassura, en lui chuchotant de continuer son rôle de maître violent. 

Alors, d'un seul coup, Ulrich rentra en lui. Un hurlement résonna dans les douches, rapidement remplacé par des cris de plaisir intense. Étant seuls, ils se lâchèrent, et le brun se mit à pousser des grognements érotiques; accompagnant les petits cris du blond.

L'entièreté de l'organe se retrouva absorbé par l'intimité de l'adolescent.

-O-Oui...C'est si bon! Hurla le maître.

Les gémissements redoublèrent; tandis que le samouraï déposait des baisers dans le cou alléchant du guerrier chat, y laissant quelques suçons discrets.

L'épais sexe toucha le point G du soumis, qui hurla d'une voix emplie de désir. Ulrich accéléra, en visant ce point si sensible du corps, qu'était la prostate.

-M-maître...Je...ne...t-tiens...plus...Ah! Maître! Je vous aime!

Odd éjacula sur le torse de son amant, en lâchant un soupire. Au même instant, celui-ci en fit de même.

-O-Odd...Oui! Hnm...Je t'aime aussi!

L'entrée du blond se remplit d'un liquide blanc et crémeux, qui continua à continuellement couler, le long de leurs corps exténués.

Ils retombèrent au sol, Ulrich enserrant Odd dans ses bras. Ils se fixèrent d'un regard taquin.

-La prochaine fois, on y retournera avec William, pas vrai...Lui susurra le blond.

-Promis, Odd. Promis.

FIN


End file.
